


Decorations

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 17, Fluff, Gen, day 17 decorations, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is home sick...sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

"But Fee, it's tradition!" Kili wailed at his older brother as they sat side by side at Bilbo's kitchen table.

"For dwarves, Kili. It is a tradition amongst Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, and we are not in the Blue Mountains. We are in the Shire." Fili said while trying to hide a fond smile.

"What's all this thing? " Bilbo asked as he walked in with Bofur. 

"Kee is just feeling a bit homesick." Fili said with a nod towards his brother.

"I'm not homesick Fili, I'm just... tradition-sick?!" Kili said.

"Tradition sick? " Bilbo asked puzzled. "Have we not done something you do at home? "

"It's not that I don't love the Shire; it's beautiful even for a place with no mountains, but I miss mountain traditions." Kili said with a pout.

"Well how can I deny that face?" Bilbo asked as he and Bofur took their seats. "Which traditions shall we do then?"

"I bet I know what the lads missing," Bofur started with a smirk. "You miss making your own decorations, don't ya lad?"

Kili nodded furiously even as Bilbo lit up with excitement. "Oh how lovely! We in the Shire make our own as well, but I assume yours are bit different?"

"Aye, where ye hobbits use food and fruits to make yours we use our crafts." Bofur said happily.

"You should see my brothers, he always make the most beautiful blown glass ornaments." Fili said looking at Kili with pride.

Kili blushed. "Thank you Fee, but your metal work is amazing too. "

"Well that settles it then!" Bilbo said as he stood up with a smile. "Wake the others, we'll head to the market and see if we can't find what you all need to make your beautiful decorations. I shall love to see them around Bag End."


End file.
